Special Agent: Edward Elric
by Lightning of Sentinels
Summary: Payment wasn't something he expected. With alchemy and immortality on his hand, or body, one Edward Elric had to back from his 'slumber' and back on the game. NCIS won't be the same with the 'Legend' on their midst. Poor Gibbs had to deal with him. update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Agent: Edward Elric**

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – NCIS

Genre: Humor, Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: none at the moment.

Warning: sometimes OOC, Grammatical Error, Structure, Un-Beta-ed.

This fanfic muse comes after reads NCIS x FMA fanfics, as well as certain HP x FMA fanfics with 'Mystery Man' as the title. Therefore, I shall write:

Desclaimer: NCIS, FMA nor most of the ideas are mine. But somehow, I'll manage to pull my own style n twist here….I hope.

**Chapter 1**

**============================Memory lane===============================**

"This is my payment," Ed slapped his door of Alchemy, which was looming-floating-behind him proudly, "This should be enough as the price of Al's body."

Truth's grin turn downright mischievous than before. "Why, sacrificing the only thing that will make you special. You'll be ordinary human once you give up your door, Mr. Al-che-mist~"

"Don't underestimate us, humans, Truth. I may be an ordinary human who have no alchemy later, but I still can survive in this world," Ed replied casually, "Therefore, I don't feel like I'll on the down side from this deal. Admit it, Truth, I win," He finish with triumphant smirk.

If Truth had eyes, Truth would be blinking owlishly. But since it's truth, It only cackled madly. "You are right, Mr. Alchemist!" It voice boomed in the vast white room.

Edward frowned, he could hear 'but' next.

"BUT!" Truth said happily.

Ed's frown deepened.

"It's my call to choose what payment you shall pay, Mr. Al-che-mist~," Its' grin, if its possible, grew wider than before once he saw his little toy horrid expression.

Ed took a deep breath to hold his anger. With shaky voice, he asked the Truth, "What…do you want…."

Truth's grin dropped slightly, "What? No fighting? Where's your spirit like last time, Mr. Alchemist, hm?" It asked, a bit disappointed…maybe.

"If that means I can get Al back, I'll do it," Ed answered him stiffly.

"Hmm hmm…." Truth tilt his head to its' right, "Ah well, here's the deal~! I'll give your brother back and the flame guy's sight…for some price~"

"Some-?"

"YOU!" It cut Edward's protests, "Will be sent into another dimension, you'll be...let's just say, my avatar."

"But that means-!"

"I'll let you stay in your world for few hours to say goodbye, Mr. Al-che-mist~" with a snap, the door opened, and lots of black hands pull one Edward Elric back to his own world.

"Hey-!" Ed screamed, surprised, "Wait-!" He wiggled furiously. "TRUTH!" he saw Truth waved at him merrily, right before the door closed, he could hear Truth's voice: "See you in 2 hours, Mr. Al-che-mist~"

**============================End Memory Lane============================**

Washington D.C.

"Sir," someone called.

The person who was called groaned in annoyance. "Go away…," he mumbled lazily.

"Sir, you have meeting with the Director of NCIS in an hour," said the voice again, sharply.

"Ugh, five minutes…" he yawned, "…Garry…"

The man, Garry, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sir, you wont make it if you don't wake up now, beside…you've said that…five minutes ago." Nothing changes from his superior officer, Garry, a nick name he received from the man in front of him, twitched, "Sir, raise your head from that desk, tidy up, and prepare your meeting. Or I'll shoot you," he said sternly.

The said Man groaned again, "Oh alright, alright…." He raised his head and then rubs his eyes. "Man…you sound like Hawkeye just now," he mumbled.

"Again sir, I really don't know any Hawkeye as your assistant before-"

"Oh, she's not mine, she was that bastard's…," said the Man again.

Garry sweat dropped, "Seriously, Sir, I'm sure we have neither guards nor maids named Hawkeye before. And I don't think a gentle man like you call people such a name," he deadpanned.

The man grinned ruefully, "Of course~," he said happily as he stand up from his seat.

Garry eyes followed his superior officer warily. "Sir, are you really going like that? Your hair is a mess."

Boyish smile adorned the man face, "Silly Garry, of course not. I, for once in my life, do not wish to get my self, court marshaled. Don't get me wrong, I'm in no military, as you can see…but since its NAVY, I guess everything is possible. Beside, I, of course, do not want to ruin my image."

The 38th year old man rolled his eyes. "What image?" Garry said straight faced, trying so hard not to chuckle.

"Why, my manly, bad-ass, and absolutely professional, young, Super Duper Special Multi-talented Agent image~!" he replied good naturedly.

Garry snorted. "You're hardly young." His eyes run up and down toward his superior, "And you're absolutely not manly enough to be a bad ass."

"Hey watch it," the man said humorously, "Even in my old days like this, I'm absolutely stunning and easy to impress lady. Not to mention I can kick asses."

His assistant shook his head. "Whatever you say Sir. You ready to go?" he asked him as the man finish braiding his hair.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Lead the way, Garrison~!" said the special Agent.

Garry smiled. "Of course…"

* * *

Gibbs shook his head as Vance said that he had to become tour-guide to one new special agent that will come tomorrow. "Seriously, Leon, can't you…you know?"

"Gibbs, you know how he is," Vance replied without see his subordinate's eyes.

Gibbs sighed in defeat. "He's back. He is seriously, back."

"Uhuh….," was Vance only reply as he signed another documents.

"Damn. Ducky wasn't joking….."

"You better start take the fact now than later," Vance said as he eyed Gibbs' troubled expression, "You know what kind of trouble he can get…well, he get for you and your team, that is."

Gibbs only groaned before start scowling and left Vance alone.

Vance snickered slightly before back to his own business.

* * *

Low-braid hair in the color of summer sun, golden eyes shone brightly, skin lightly kissed by the sun adding his handsome feature, as well as his full pinkish lips. No baby-fat present on his face or other body parts. No facial hair too. White short-sleeved-shirt was hugging his fit, slim, swimmer-muscled body perfectly. Black stylish trouser and black combat boots, black-vest and a black tie to complete today's style.

He was pretty handsome. Well, Pretty and Handsome.

On his left hand, he had a brown large envelope while on the other hand he had his coffee, black of course. He hummed a light tune as he walk happily, bouncing on his toes as most people said. He nodded his head and gave a small, happy, smile every time he passed acquaintances of his.

They gave him the same courtesy and then hurriedly away from the man's path, no small talk thought…they knew if he's here that mean one thing: busy days, weeks, months…even years ahead. Well, actually you could say that they're actually run away from one Edward Elric, Special Agent Extraordinaire. Seriously, behind all those laid-back character that he eventually grew after years in this world, he's quite the slave-driver: Finish your work till its done, then you can have your well-earned holiday…whenever it takes to finish them. Well, you get the drill.

Enough about that, lets get back to what _Sir_ Edward Elric doing, as he walked out from the lift into THE bullpen, the infamous Gibbs' Team desks.

Ed smirked as he saw Gibbs massaged his temple as his teams reporting something from a case. Hands inside his pocket, a smirk still hang on his face; he walked silently then sipped his coffee. Then… "HELL-O~!" he said waaaaayyy too cheerful that made those four men and woman (almost) jumped on their shoe, "Gibbs~" finished Ed as he grinned at Gibbs.

The said silver-haired man face-palmed as he groaned, "Oh God…spare me…."

Now Dinozzo, McGee, and Ziva were eyeing their boss and the new comer in confusion.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Agent: Edward Elric**

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – NCIS

Genre: Humor, Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: none at the moment.

Warning: sometimes OOC, Grammatical Error, Structure, Un-Beta-ed.

This fanfic muse comes after reading lots of NCIS x FMA fanfics, as well as certain HP x FMA fanfics with 'Mystery Man' as the title. Therefore, I shall write:

Desclaimer: NCIS, FMA nor most of the ideas are mine. But somehow, I'll manage to pull my own style n twist here….I hope.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my, oh my! If it isn't dear Edward!" said someone in thick British accent behind Ed.

Ed turned to face the man who called him, "Ducky! My man!" he walked closer to the man and gave him a hug. "It was too long!"

"I have to agree with you, Edward. It is quite long, indeed. Ten years?" Ducky said again.

"I believe so, Duck," Ed replied as he let the M.E go. "What are you doing up here and not in your Duck pond anyway? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Ah, of course! Now you remind me…," Ducky said before he walked closer to Gibbs' desk.

"Hello Ducky," Tony said.

"Well, hello to you too, Anthony, Ziva and Timothy," greeted the man before he finally stand right in front of Gibbs.

"Duck," Gibbs said softly, face still hidden by his palms.

Ducky smiled before turned into a smirk. "Jethro, I have something to tell you."

Gibbs groaned slightly, "Please tell me it's related to the case and not to this man," he said, almost, hopefully as he pointed at Ed.

Ed grinned, waved his hand at Gibbs. Gibbs glared at him in response, this earn a bigger grin from yours truly.

Ducky shrugged, "Both actually. But, let's deal with the case related first."

Gibbs sighed then straightened his pose. "Ok, shoot."

"Firstly, I found a puncture wound in his lungs, and another fracture on our Major's skull. The puncture hole was made by a needle. A very long needle at that, and this is a kind of torture. However, both of those wounds weren't the killing blows. Like what you pointed out earlier, the victim shows that he was abused recently, however, those wounds wasn't done post-mortem" Ducky said, "And Mr. Palmer has been sent the blood sample to Abby. We just have to wait for the result; as well as result for the DNA we found earlier on his nails."

Gibbs nodded.

"And for the other things? I told you that storm will come today, you better be prepared, but it seems you have been neglecting my advice, again, my friend…hmm?" the M.E said as he gave Gibbs a small smile before he turn his back and walk to the lift again. "Back to the Duck pond," He said merrily.

"I'll be down in the afternoon, Dr. Mallard," Ed said, winked when Ducky passed him.

"I'll prepare the tea, good Sir Elric," he replied, gave the man his famous calming-smile.

Ed's eyes linger for another minute to watch the lift door closed before his attention back to the four. He raised his right eyebrow as if questioning them 'what' when they watched him open-mouthed, well…Tony, Tim, and Ziva, Gibbs only gave him the eyes.

"Elric," Gibbs greeted him alas.

"Gibbs," Ed replied with same tone as Gibbs'.

Both of them stare at each other. Somehow this gave the others the shivers.

"Whaddya want?" Gibbs finally lower his gaze, gave up, for he do not wish to be in the end of Elric's craziness.

Ed grinned, "The usual."

Gibbs giave him the look again. "What?" he snapped at him, alert.

The usual always meant three things when one Edward Elric mixed in it: super dangerous missions, Suicide missions, and/or Large-scale damages (or Explosions, your pick). So of course this alert the current head of leading investigation. So no wonder this alert the current head of leading investigation.

Golden eyes rolled, "Kidding, idiot."

The other gasped after they heard such word.

"…Stop playing around, Elric."

"Where the fun is that? I just love your reactions every time I said that words." he said the team leader as he put his cup of coffee (or was it Styrofoam?) down on Gibbs desk. "Peace offering? I'm in good mood."

Gibbs eyed the coffee warily; he knew how much alike their taste of coffee. But since its Elric, and it was Monday, and he's in relatively good-mood, his coffee must be good.

"Sharing this one babe won't make you in my black-list, Jethro," Ed adds when he saw doubt on Gibbs' eyes, "I'm not that evil, you know?"

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah…like I ever believe that," he murmured. "Unless they messed up," Gibbs replied as his head pointed at his team members.

Ed chuckled at that, "Nah, I won't put you or them in my list, I told you I'm in a good mood today."

With that final confirmation, Gibbs snatched the coffee and drank it, ignoring the eyes his team members gave him. He groaned in satisfaction when the taste of strong coffee with high caffeine hit his system. "Yeah, actually, you and good mood…it's actually frightening. I really do not wish to see the result of that combination, Ed."

"Khehehe," Ed chuckled slightly. "So, you won't introduce me to your…great Gibbs' team?"

"I'd rather not," he answered under his breath, but after seeing evil glint on the golden eyed man, he rather not tests his luck. So instead, he answered, "It's not like you don't know yet," Gibbs said between sips.

"Err…about that," the golden eyed man coughed nervously.

"...seriously?" Gibbs asked him, irritated.

Ed scratched the back of his head, "Hahahaha….yeeeaaahhh…I kindda slept on it."

"Basically you didn't read your paperwork for the case," Gibbs deadpanned.

Ed shook his head, "No, not today. I kindda lost track of time. You know about me and time. Just…just introduce me? It's not that hard anyway."

The fearless team leader gave Ed the eye, and then he sighed in defeat. "From the left to right: Tony Dinozzo, Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. Team, this is…let's just call him Special Agent-"

"Extraordinaire," Ed cut him.

Gibbs sighed, "…Special Agent Extraordinaire, Edward Elric."

Ed gave him a small wave and a fairly big grin. "Pleasure to meet you all, especially this beautiful," he grabbed Ziva's hand and then pecked the back of her palm (AN: or was it hand?), "Special Agent David," he gave her a wink.

Tony and McGee gaped at him, Gibbs rolled his eyes, and Ziva blushed a little before gave him a shy-smile and a small 'thank you'.

"Stop harassing my team, Elric."

Ed eyed Gibbs, "You call my flirting harassment?"

"When it's you, yes," he answered neutrally.

"You can't be serious," Ed said, but once he saw the look on Gibb's face, he scowled, "What? Not fair, Gibbs, seriously."

"Shut up and follow me," Gibbs said while gave the man one, tiny, smile despite how serious he sound. He got up from his desk, hand the coffee back to Ed's hand, and start walk up to the stair, "Come on."

Ed rolled his eyes and then he sipped his coffee and followed the man. "I'll see you all later? And bye-bye milady," he winked at Ziva before he disappeared with Gibbs to Vance's office.

Tony gaped at the disappearing figures. Tim blinked once, twice, then finally found his words, "Wow, he is as bad as you, Tony…."

Tony instantly gawked at Tim. "What do you mean, McGee?"

"The flirt, the wink," Tim explained.

"He's nothing like me McGee, and I'm not that bad," he deadpanned.

"I have to agree with Tony here, McGee," Ziva cut them both; "He's worse that Tony."

Tim snorted, "Yeah, but you're still hooked by his charm."

"Well, as long as you're woman," Ziva gave them both a smirk, "Who wouldn't?"

* * *

Vance office door opened harshly without warning, however, this wasn't giving the director a heart attack, fortunately. "Please close the door, QUIETLY, Mr. Elric," Vance said without lifting his eyes away from his work. "I think my door got enough abuse for one day, "Don't need to abuse my door now."

"Good morning to you too, Leon," Edward replied as he sat on the seat in front of Vance. "So sorry I can't share my coffee with you, because it meant to close the deal with this poor lamb here."

The fearless team leader blinked before he gaped angrily at Ed. Gibbs glared at Edward suddenly, "You said it was a peace offering."

"I did?" he asked the man rhetorically, "Didn't I tell you that once you drink the shared drink, it's the same like agreeing to whatever I demand you to do?" Ed blinked not so innocently, saw Gibbs' glare, he smirked, "Oh, I'm so sorry, milord, I was lying."

"Clearly!" He replied sharply before groaned and then asked Vance, "What I signed my soul for?"

"He's not that bad, Gibbs," Vance replied, "But you signed your soul to share the case with Edward here."

Gibbs eyed the director then back to the grinning Ed. "WHAT? I thought he's here just to interrogate once we found the suspects!"

"Ah…about that, clearly he…MADE me told you that," Vance answered him again.

Gibbs growled at Ed. "You senile old man…."

"You're just easy to manipulate by me. And I'm not senile old man," he said while looking at Gibbs scandalously, "I'm only a few centuries-"

"That's why you're a senile old man, Ed," Vance deadpanned, "I'm still wondering how you can you look like this even after all those times."

"Seriously, why you don't drop dead and be done with it," Gibbs said harshly.

"You know I can't," Ed replied, "Immortality has its own peak. You two were another living witness. You do remember at that time in Pa-"

"I'm seriously regretting what I said," Gibbs and Vance quickly at the same time.

Ed grinned, "You know, I've been doing this for…I don't know how long, but I think you two shouldn't fall into the same trick again."

"Please, don't remind us….," Gibbs said, shook his head in defeat.

"So, as these things cleared, may I know why a Major who good with martial arts and self-defense died?" Ed asked, earned a gaped Gibbs at his wake and a glare from one Leon Vance.

"You said you don't know what it is about?"

"Clearly he read it, Gibbs," Vance said dryly.

Ed waved his hand, "Nah, not all of them. I just read that you found Major Hugh Esther died, found in his kitchen. Tied and multiple wounds found on his body, including abuse-wounds, but that wasn't the killing blow, courtesy to Dr. Mallard." He tilted his head elegantly to his right, "What information do you think his torturer need?"

"Why you think they want information?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, didn't you find anything missing?"

"Actually yes, Gibbs and his team found that several documents were missing," Vance said, "Highly protected documents."

"Classifications?"

"Special case ZERO 1," Vance deadpanned.

"_The same like that one," _he thought, then Ed frowned, "I thought it has been destroyed...," he murmured.

"It seems you thought wrong," Gibbs murmured back at him, "What is it anyway."

Ed was silent for a few minutes before shook his head, "Nothing important if it IS the document I know."

"Then we don't have to be worry about it," Vance statement was more like question than confirmation.

"If he's looking in the right place, then no, we don't have worry about the missing document," Ed said, _"I had to confirm this finding first…then I might share it with them…"_

Gibbs eyed Ed critically, "But we have to worry about possible another target." Ed nodded at him, Vance took a deep breath, and Gibbs sighed-troubled-.

TBC

AN: thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alert, guys.

I'm updating the story faster than I plan. Coz I can't update this one up to next months. Got a funeral to attend to, and a wedding to organize. Not to mention I need to learn more about poisons :P wish me luck, and break a leg to you guys also.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Agent: Edward Elric**

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – NCIS

Genre: Humor, Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: none at the moment.

Warning: sometimes OOC, Grammatical Error, Structure, Un-Beta-ed.

This fanfic muse comes after reads NCIS x FMA fanfics, as well as certain HP x FMA fanfics with 'Mystery Man' as the title. Therefore, I shall write:

Desclaimer: NCIS, FMA nor most of the ideas are mine. But somehow, I'll manage to pull my own style n twist here….I hope.

**Chapter 3**

Tony sighed for the tenth time, this obviously ticked his teammates a lot; McGee had been glaring at him for the past 30 minutes, and Ziva seems ready to pummel the said man to the ground.

"Stop that, Dinozzo," Ziva snapped, finally had enough of his sighing, "Or I'll stab this pen right into your brain through your nose."

Tim raised his eyebrow at her. Tony gaped at her.

"What?"

"That seriously one disgusting mental image you've giving us, Ziva," McGee answered meekly.

"Just be gland it won't be you, McGee," she snapped at Tim.

McGee just gave her a weak smile before back staring at his computer screen before he heard another sighing came from the one and only Tony Dinozzo. "Ok, Tony, seriously. You sigh way too much for a day."

"Agree with McGee here. At least tell us what is in your mind before you make us go crazy from all this sighing," the ex-mossad said heatedly.

Tony gave her scandalous look.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "What bugs you anyway?"

"It's just…did Gibbs know he was taking indirect kiss from that Elric when he drank his coffee?" Tony said.

"Wha-," Ziva and McGee gaped at him.

"That was what you sighing about?" Ziva asked him. Clearly, she was surprised and…somehow a bit ticked off.

"Well, yeah, what else I should sigh for?" Tony replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not because Elric called boss with 'idiot' and got no slaps?" McGee asked Tony too, "Not about how Ducky and Gibbs seem to know him for a long time ago when he looks barely 25 – 30 years old?"

Tony just shrugged and still saw the two of them dumbly. "I figure that they'll share their stories sooner or later, so yes, not because of that."

"I don't think whatever goes in your mind is a big deal, Dinozzo," McGee deadpanned and back to ignore the man.

"Wha-"

"Back to work, Tony. You don't want Gibbs catch you slacking off, you know," Ziva add some advice.

"But, it's indirect kiss!"

Then…

SMACK!

"Sorry boss!" was Tony instant reply.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he walked away from Tony desk to his own. Edward chuckled lightly. "What you got," was Gibbs only responses.

McGee stand up from his desk and start clicking the remote, photo-ID and bunch of records showed up. "I've been tracking his phone record. There're several calls from unknown ID, from unregistered number of course, for the past few weeks. It seems he wasn't in whomever they're custody yet," McGee explained, "And right before the Major's 'Kidnapping', victim got one call from his wife. He was out to the convenience store at that time. So we can say that he was taken after the call and either before or after he's in the store."

"There's been several suspicious activity near the house, at least that what his wife said, on the phone," Ziva took over once McGee finished. "She said that she saw several men in gangster-attire walked passing by their house several times at the exact time when the Mayor out to get something, morning exercise, and or when he's doing another outdoor activities."

"And after taking some description about them, we've managed to pull their ID," at this, Tony snatched the remote and took over the plasma. " Their name were, Eugine York: 32, divorced, from LA. Fickle Laangstein…seriously, who named their son that-right, focus boss, 43, single, from Virginia. And the last man was….Keith Parrin, 39, single, from LA. Bolo has been sent, boss."

Gibbs nodded, he opens his mouth but Ed beat him.

"Three of them found dead by the local officer at 0500 A.M. M.E said they died approximately at 0300 A.M today at an empty building five blocks away from the Major house. They were stabbed right on their lungs, and then left to bleed to die. One of them has been tortured though. Their M.E sent their bodies an hour ago, I already finish the paper work to release their bodies to us," Ed said half serious.

Gibbs glared at him, "And you going to share with us, when?"

"I didn't even know that they were related to this case, Gibbs. I was dealing with their case for fucking 7 hours now, so give me some credit. I even didn't sleep for two days before because of some incompetent fuck," Ed complaints, ignoring how…inappropriate his choice of words were. "I just knew it when Dinozzo pull their ID."

"You have your suspicions," Gibbs decided. "The investigation paper."

"Didn't write it yet, so don't bother me to hand it to you, you've got me for this one."

"Is this the reason why you wanted to join the investigation?"

"No," was Ed short answer. "Didn't I tell you? I didn't even know that they were related to your cases until Dinozzo comes up with those three pictures. Seriously, you need to be focus, Gibbs. Old age make you-"

"Don't even go there, Elric," Gibbs growled.

Ed held his hands up in surrender fashion, chuckled a little, "Will do sir."

Gibbs sighed again. "Anything you wish to share with us, Elric?"

"…Well, they were actually killed by dull knife. Wrist bruised from the rope, they struggled apparently. No fractured bones or broken ones. Their bodies were relatively clean, except the blood. M.E didn't have the time to check their blood though, to find whether they were poisoned before killed," Ed answered the man, "Their Blood sample already sent to Ms. Scuito at the same time too."

Ziva frowned a little. "You said you already released the body and send them to Ducky an hour ago, as well as the blood sample to Abby."

"Yes."

"Then you said you just knew that they're related to the case, how?" Ziva asked again.

Now all of them eyed Edward curiously. "Edward? Is there something sensitive that you hide from us?"

Ed sighed and then he massaged his temple. "They found some Naval Documents that…belonged to the Major, well hidden behind a trap-door." His golden eyes stared at Gibbs seriously, "And they were parts of the missing documents. However, they were not that important, just like the rest of them. Made the connection, and voila..."

"So you mean that the probabilities that the killer will kill more are higher than before?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

McGee who was silent for sometimes, finally spoke up. "I have a theory boss," he said.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "Well, speak, McGee."

"Ah, right," he coughed nervously, "Ehm…if we draw the time-line…the killer was killing those three men first, and then, since he found nothing that he want, he hunt the Major down, and then torture him for an answer. Since he got none, he killed him."

Realizing where this will go, Ziva added, "The killer killed those three men first because he knew they have the documents, or part of the documents."

Tony nodded, "So in other words, The Major was followed and/or harassed by them to get the documents, and the three men were followed by the killer. He thinks they got what he need, since he got none, he decided to play into the light and get the Major himself."

Edward eyed the Gibbs' Team then back to the leader. "You have…very interesting team."

He knew the way Ed said it, he wasn't impressed by the progress they made. "…"

Ed sighed; His eyes darted towards those three. "I already figured that the moment I found out that those three related to your case, McGee, Ziva, and Dinozzo." He walked towards Gibbs desk, "I know you're currently pissed off by my tone, since I'm clearly mocking you." He chuckled as he sat on top of Gibbs desk, ignoring the glares he received. "I told you I'm in a good mood, so I'll humor you lot…"

Edward eyes stared at three of them sharply. "This is the first theory I get once I'm in the first crime scene, aka the building where those three die. Someone tailing those three, drug them to sleep then kill 'em, the killer leave one to interrogate tho before he also kill him. Once he done with those cretins, he started trying to find the documents he knew they had. How he knew, because that…as you people said, the killer was tailing those three, so s/he knew the Major gave some of those documents to them because they were terrorizing the Major." He explained good-naturedly. "How I knew that the documents belong to the Major, it's because he was the only one who was entrusted by higher ups to keep an eye on it."

"And once he knew that it was those three who were tailing the Major, Elric here can conclude that the one who killed the major was the same person who kills the three men. How? Because the killer didn't find the objects he need," Gibbs eyed the man on his desk, "I presume that the Killer is familiar with the fact that Major Hugh was the one who was entrusted to keep the document…."

"You presume right, Agent Gibbs," Ed replied, "I have my suspicion, but somehow I don't know how it can turn like this."

"Why?"

At this point, Gibbs' team members eyed the two men dumbly.

"Because, the other man whose supposed to know about the existence of such things should be dead for a long time ago. Well, except me of course," said Edward.

"How long ago?"

"Twenty Years ago," was Ed's short answer.

"He died on a car accident; his name is Colonel Allan Ferring. High security level, work for top-secret department…died on his 34th birthday, ouch, and have no known family left," Tony said as he read some info about the said Colonel, "And it seems he was in a vacation to propose his Girlfriend too."

Gibbs nodded, "I heard the news. The one who take the investigation was…you, Elric."

Ed snorted, "Of course it was me. I deal with 'them', Gibbs."

Tony gaped at the claim. "Wait, wait, wait."

"What is it, Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"This case happen 20 years ago, and Elric here what, twenty five? thirty?" Tony said.

"How rude…" Ed said softly.

"Don't let your eyes deceive you, Dinozzo. He's older than me combined," Gibbs instantly replied.

Ed scowled, "That's double rude, you know."

"I tried, Elric," Gibbs response absentmindedly, "I really do."

"Seriously, how old are you?" McGee asked Ed.

"That is for me to know and you lot to never find out," was Ed reply, "Back to the case, young man."

Gibbs chuckled at that, Tony grumbled slightly, and McGee and Ziva determined to find out the new addition real age.

"Gibbs," said Ziva.

Gibbs glanced at the only female member of his team. "Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that the wife is missing when the Major body found in the kitchen?" Ziva asked her boss.

"It must be the wife," Tony said.

"Oh God, not this again," Ziva groaned.

Tony glared at Ziva.

"You see, Tony, wife missing is not always because they killed their husband," Ziva explained.

"That's true, Tony," McGee said from his desk, eyes still stared at the computer. "Bolo just came in, his wife was away in her parent house in Virginia. Apparently she was fighting with Major Hugh here Mrs. Esther was calling him to inform that he wanted to divorce. Mrs. Esther is on the way coming here from her parent house. Will be here in an hour."

Gibbs and Ziva eyeing Tony, who was grinning nervously at them, before Gibbs finally praised McGee, "Good work, McGee."

"Thank you boss."

Gibbs head turned to Ed. "We just need to wait his wife then start interrogating her."

Ed nodded. He glanced at his watch, almost three; he had to go to the Duck Pond. "Sure. I'll send Garry, you met him twelve years ago, to drop the case file," Ed said, "I'll be down with Ducky for afternoon tea."

Gibbs nodded at him. "Don't let his story bore you."

"Never, Jethro, never."

"Hurrah," Gibbs said tonelessly.

Ed chuckled as he passed him, and then hands waved a little, "Hurrah." He yelled right before the lift door closed, "Don't forget to check the crime scene again!"

Once the golden haired man disappeared inside the lift, Tony raised his eyebrow and stare at Gibbs. "What was that?"

"Aah…," Gibbs drawled, he chuckled slightly, "You don't want to know." Gibbs sat on his chair and then start typing something on his computer before draw some papers and his reading-glasses and then start writing. "What…are you waiting for?" he asked expressionlessly, but somehow he managed to pull 'work or I'll snap at you' tone.

"Get the result from their blood, down with Abby, yes boss," McGee hurriedly moved to the lift.

"I'll pull others report, bank accounts, and other things that related to them," Ziva murmured.

As there's no other voice, Gibbs move his concentration away toward the last, but not least, member of his team, Anthony Dinozzo.

"I'm…going to…out and check the crime scene like what Elric said," was Tony reply to his boss stare before he took his bag and hat and then ran toward the other lift.

Ziva chuckled as he watched Tony ran away from the boss' death glare. "That was fun, Gibbs," Ziva said, eyes still linger on her computer screen.

"Hmm…," Gibbs replied unfocusedly, for his concentration was back to the task at hand, "Your welcome, David….don't get used to it."

Ziva grinned slightly as she glanced at a grinning Gibbs.

Loud blaring music. One, very cute, gothic lady in white lab-coat. Four results and one huge Caf-Pow lay on her table. Surely that's the perfect way to spend her afternoon work. Abigail Scuito, or Abby for short, hummed and dance lightly, following the songs of the day, and drank his Caf-Pow as she tapping on her computer. Unknown to her, McGee was eyeing her from behind…not in a pervy way of course; he just appreciating how…well her figure was.

"If you keep staring at my behind, McGee, I'll give you Gibbs' slap," she said suddenly without even looking at him.

"Ah..ahm," McGee gaped at her, "How did you even know that it was me there?" he walked closer to the Queen of Lab.

"Are you really willing to hear the answer?" Abby asked after turned to face the special agent. McGee shook his head with a meek 'no', then Abby grinned at him, "I though so," she turned back to face her computer. "So, as what that cutie expected," at this, McGee frowned at her, "I found traces of drugs on the three suspects turned victims, but that wasn't what kill them. The knife did. The drug meant to paralyze them so they won't struggle much when the victims tied. And there are some drugs that made them disoriented than eventually made them asleep."

"Meth," McGee said, "Sleeping pills….," he frowned again.

"Yup," Abby answered, "The most troubled thing yet interesting though, comes from Major Hugh's blood result."

McGee eyed her, "So Ducky was right on his suspicion that he was killed by poison?"

"That is correct, but," Abby glanced at McGee with all seriousness she could muster, "The poison that the killer gave him…."

"What is it, Abby?" McGee raised his eyebrows.

"The poison actually is not a poison," Abby said.

"What…do you mean?"

Abby sighed, "He gave the major a huge dose of drugs," Abby said.

McGee frown deepened. "The same like previous victims?"

"No, what I mean was…He overdosed the Major with lots of medicines. You can find most of them in the apothecary. You know, McGee, overdosed by one kind of drug is something, but by lots of them? He died a painfully slow dead," Abby stared at him sternly, "We have cold blooded killer on the loose, McGee. A cold-blooded-killer who wants to get their hands on whatever Navy-secret is."

TBC

**(AN: I hope I make sense in this chapter about the theory for those three victims, the killer, and the Major. Tell me if I need to fix things? Thank you in advance.)**

**Review Answers:**

**Truth's Apprentice: **Thank you~ and about the flirting one... ::sweatdropped:: I was thinking that living alone in world he never knew, and have one hell of complex personalities like one Edward Elric, he bound to be a one hell of Ladies man ::grins:: hope you like it? and thank you for your kind words~ ::bows:: Thank you for the review :D

**Nekogami Bastet: **Thank you very much, Nekogami-san :D and you're very much welcome~ I hope you enjoy writing this chapter too :)

**Maktair: **All will be revealed in due time, my friend :D of course I'll put some Ed's history in later chapters :D Thank you for your review~ :D

**DemonRaily: **why, Thank you~! ::beamed:: Yes, about that one...I was trying to think like Ed at that time: "I'm handome, I'm awesome, and I'm kicking ass". I hope you like the result? ::chuckles:: thank you for your review~

And for readers who put this story into favorite and alert, I would like to say/write "THANK YOU VERY MUCH"! :D I hope none of you confused with this chapter, if so...and you have a way or two to solve the...confusing statement in this chapter, please...do tell me. :D

Thank you in advance :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – NCIS

Genre: Humor, Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: none at the moment.

Warning: sometimes OOC, Grammatical Error, Structure, Un-Beta-ed.

This fanfic muse comes after reads NCIS x FMA fanfics, as well as certain HP x FMA fanfics with 'Mystery Man' as the title. Therefore, I shall write:

Desclaimer: NCIS, FMA nor most of the ideas are mine. But somehow, I'll manage to pull my own style n twist here….I hope.

======================================Memory lane=======================================

"WHAT?" was what he heard as he tried to bandaged his arm, tried because it was quite hard to bandaged your right upper arm with left hand.

Ed sighed heavily. "You know how Truth works," he grumbled, clearly not happy with this. "Hell, he didn't even let me get some little details either….," he said, fingers tangled with bandages, "Tch…anyone can help me?" he said finally, defeated by the bandages.

"Let me," Izumi bend down and start to help him with it.

Ed thanked his teacher.

"So, will you come back, niisan?" asked Al worriedly.

Ed opened his mouth, aware that everyone in the vicinity held their breath to hear his answer, "I…I don't really know…I just wish…damn it, I just wish to be here with you guys," he said finally, he touched his bandaged arm dejectedly.

Everyone eyed the young man in pity, some with worry.

"If…if you're not come back…then I'll find a way to bring you back!" Al said, determined to have his brother with him.

"No."

"What?" Al stared at his brother in shock.

"No, Al…."

"WHY?" Al yelled at him, Hoenheim held him sternly so he wont harm himself accidentally.

Hoenheim frowned a little. "Ed, we can-"

"No," Ed said firmly, he put both his hand on his lap. Everyone gawked at him in horror, except Mustang. "I have good two feet. I'll find my own way out…. It's not worth it," he said softly. "Beside, don't you guys know me already?"

At this most of them chuckled weakly, indeed they knew who Edward Elric was; the most stubborn Alchemist ever, not to mention he wont give up without fighting. Al a bit downcast, but he had to trust his brother, so he nodded, "Allright…I trust you niisan…" he gave Ed his famous smile.

Ed grinned at him, then smiled weakly when he start to feel the pull of the Truth's door. "It's time…" then, an Eye opened under him.

"Fullmetal!"

Ed blinked, he glanced at Roy, "What is it Flameass?"

"You better get back and give me back my 540 cnez!" he said sternly.

Ed grinned at him, "Then get your ass on top!" he said loudly.

Roy smirked, "Then again, I might jinxed you with a job full of paperwork on the other side!" he chirped merrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he shouted back at him.

Everyone chuckled, amused by their banter.

As hands start to pull one Edward Elric away from his friends and family, Hoenheim smiled at him. "Goodbye, Ed."

"Take care, Edward," Hawkeye said firmly.

Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Armstorng and his sister as well as the rest of the soldiers waved at him.

"Brat, you better kick some ass out there, you're one of Brigg's, remember that!" was what the Lady General barked at him.

Ed grinned ruefully. "Oh, I will madam General!"

"Niisan…you better back…," Al said. Izumi nodded at those statements.

Ed didn't answer his little brother, but hi gave him a small smile, "Al, take care of Winry for me?"

Al nodded.

"And Fullmetal!" Roy shouted again. "You Better GROW some inches," he said, grinned mischievously.

"WHO DO YOU CALL SO SMALL THAT CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT MICROSCOPE?" was what they heard right before the figure of one Edward Elric disappeared into the Gate of Truth.

=================================End Memory lane=========================================

"So in other words, you've been in hiding ever since?" Palmer asked the golden haired man who was currently residing Ducky's chair with cup of tea on his hand.

"Short of, it's not because I'm afraid of them, it just that…," Ed drawled, finding the right term for this one, "Their way of 'getting information' aint that nice you know."

"Edward here do not wish to get his…'handsome' face marred," Ducky said with a sarcastic tone on the handsome part, hands still busy with the third victims of the case.

Palmer chuckled at that, Ed scowled slightly, "I _am_ handsome, Duck," he said begrudgingly.

"No you are not," said Ducky, he eyed the man for a while, "You _are _Pretty."

Ed choked on his tea, he coughed a little, "What?"

"Isn't he, Mr. Palmer?"

Palmer blinked owlishly, "Huh?" catch Edward's glint then Ducky's mischievous one, "Before I answer that, I have to apologies to sir Edward-."

"Ed, call me Ed, Palmer."

"Ed, here, that even though you can kick me in the ass and prank me for the rest of my life, I'm still much more afraid of Dr. Mallard, so…I'm agreeing with him. Ed, You're pretty," Palmer said.

"You're much more afraid of _him_ than _me_?" Ed spluttered.

Ducky was grinning ruefully.

"Ed, seriously, you may be that old, pardon my rudeness," Palmer said, then he pointed at Ducky, "But Dr. Mallard is that, a Doctor, who good with his hand and scalpel. So…, since I'm sane enough, I will not, in my life, anger a Doctor with a scalpel who is befriending with a Queen of Forensic like Abby. I'm afraid my body will not be found."

Ducky laughed at that, Ed scowled at his lost. "You see, Edward, I'm much more…powerful…than you," Ducky said, as he checked for another internal damage that possibly done, "In other way, mind you. But still, no body died on their doctors hand, do you?" he have that mischievous glint on his eyes again, "As you must be remember what happened in Nepal when we take our holiday ten years ago…."

"Please…stop, that was something that I wish not to repeat or remember," Ed said sternly, face turned a bit pale.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"You don't want to know," was Ed's short reply, he sipped his tea again. It was horrible and he was never felt so utterly stupid in his long live.

Ducky laughed again, "Oh, if only you were there, Mr. Palmer, you will get a one bloody good laughs."

Ed groaned. He was going to reply at Ducky claim, but the autopsy door opened.

"Whaddya get, Duck?" asked the new comer, Gibbs.

"Insightful memories," was Ducky's instant reply.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at him then at Palmer, who shrugged and giggling silently, and then rest on a sulking Edward. "The Case, Duck," he said sternly.

"Ah! The case!" Ducky said, moving to the Major body, "Yes, the case…come here, Jethro…there's something that I need to share with you."

"It's quite insightful too, Gibbs," Ed piped in.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that Ed was there. "What is it Duck?"

"This," he pointed at Major's inside and then the liver, hearts, lungs, stomach, etc. "What do you see?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "…."

"He is no Doctor, Doc," Ed chirped.

Again, Gibbs glared at him.

"Ah, right," Ducky said, realized that he made a mistake asking Gibbs that one. "They are swollen Gibbs. And his insides…there're bruised, some are post-mortem. If my suspicion correct, the major was poisoned, poisoned by something that can damage human's inside, badly, that even after their dead, the poison still damage the body from inside out. My Best guess he was overdosed."

"The puncture on the lungs, were they because of that?"

"No, as I told you, it was coming from a long Needle. And apparently it was frozen before used."

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement. "So, anyone know what kind of poison the killer used?"

"We won't know until Abby inform us the result," Jimmy joined the conversation.

Not too long, Gibbs' cell ringing. "Yeah Abbs?" silence, "I'll be there."

"We take it that she got the result?" Ducky asked him.

"Elric, you go with me," Gibbs said, ignoring Ducky's question, but gave him an approval through his eyes.

"Now you're bossing me around, aren't you," Ed replied with mock-anger, he stand up from his seat and put down his tea, "I'll see you around, Ducky, Jimmy."

"Bye Ed," Jimmy replied, waving a little.

"Do visit me sometime, Edward?" Ducky invite him.

"I'll put it in my plan-list, Duck," he chirped behind Gibbs.

Once they get in the lift, Gibbs pushed the button and the lift turned off (or was it in a pause?). "I met Garry indeed. 12 years ago. Isn't he was the suspect from your case?"

"He was," Ed replied calmly.

"And you let him get too close to you and base?"

"I will take the responsibility if ever gone wrong."

"He was reading some of your report."

"Of course he was, I told him to, in case I can't cover them all-"

"Not the case that just happen, Ed," Gibbs cut him, Ed blinked at him, "But 20 years ago."

Ed took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and then released his breath calmly. He opened his eyes. He gave the man in front of him one, hard, stare.

"…You knew."

Ed ignored his claim and pushed the button again. The lift came to live and start worked again.

Gibbs stared at his mentor's mentor back, "What are you planning, Edward?"

Ed smiled a little, "All will be well, Jethro."

**TBC**

**Review corner**

**Nekogami Bastet:** I'm glad to read that :D That is true, that's why I take that small past of him into play XD I hope you like this chapter too :) and thank you for the review :D

**Rowan Quill: **I tried I hope it's good enough ::cross fingers:: thank you! and thank you for the review :D

**Truth's Apprentice: **well, actually I have the urge to do so...::thinking:: lol, thank you again, and thank you for your review again XD

**mist shadow:** I definitely agree with you. I'm in need of Beta-reader ::serious:: and yes, I do realize that some of those sentences in the last chapter made no sense, the thing is...I don't know how to fix it myself... ::sweatdropped:: bear with me until I get Beta reader? ::puppy eyes:: LOL! yes, he's a curious one, Tony will drain his brain to find out more about him, and of course...Ziva can be (a lot) terrifying sometimes... Thank you for the review! :D

**Guest 1: **Thank you! and thank you for review :)

**Guest 2: **Yes! fellow Mystery man-reader! I hope this can be as good as that story, and thank you for the review! :D

thank you for all alerts and favorite. Hope you guys like this chapter...thank you for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Agent: Edward Elric**

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – NCIS

Genre: Humor, Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: none at the moment.

Warning: sometimes OOC, Grammatical Error, Structure, Un-Beta-ed.

This fanfic muse comes after reads NCIS x FMA fanfics, as well as certain HP x FMA fanfics with 'Mystery Man' as the title. Therefore, I shall write:

Desclaimer: NCIS, FMA nor most of the ideas are mine. But somehow, I'll manage to pull my own style n twist here….I hope.

**AN: **So sorry for the super late update. I got courts to deal with, not to mention the Judge had to delay some of them…anyway, I'll fix things once I get some breaths…hope you enjoy this chapter. And please forgive me for the late update….

**Chapter 5**

"Tell me what you got, Abbs," Gibbs said oh so surprisingly, made the two occupants in the lab jumped in surprise.

"Boss!" greeted McGee.

"Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly, "And guest," she finished awkwardly. She saw Ed's photo, but never in person. And what a hottie he was, hotter that his photo.

Ed waved his hand a little at her. "Edward Elric at your service, but do call me Ed, Abby."

"Well, hello, Ed!" she chirped happily as she extended her hand to greet the golden/blond/sun-colored haired man.

Ed shook her hand and then, ignoring the glare he received from Gibbs, gave it a peck on the back. "Pleasure to _finally_ meeting you, Abigail…Abby," He winked, still ignoring Gibbs' (and McGee's) glare.

"Ow," She said shyly, "Uhm, a gentleman…."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and then pulled Ed's hand away of Abby's. "Abbs, what you got?"

"Huh? Oh! Right! Result!" she said as she back to the reality. "Shoo McGee," Abby told McGee away.

McGee threw a scandalized look at her.

Ignoring the look, Abby started to tap on her keyboard. "Do you familiar with the picture, Gibbs?" she asked.

"Yeah,"" He answered softly, "Medicines…lots of medicines."

"These kinds of medicines," Abby pointed at the plasma, "Are common meds for fever, coughs, cold, ulcers, migraine, insomnia-"

"The point, Abbs?" Gibbs cut her.

"The poison that reside in Major Hugh was come from these," Abby said, "I found out that the Major ingested Fever meds first, then Painkiller in the next 30 minutes or so, and then-"

"He was overdosed by these kinds of meds, Gibbs," Ed said calmly.

"That's right! The killer gave him meds, but he gave him every 30 minutes, and not in large dose….he was overdosed by the side effect of each meds. Not by the medicines itself. And its not in one go, but he EVENTUALLY, got overdose," Abby said, "Am I even making sense at all here?" she said to McGee, just to made sure that they could understand her.

"It seems like the killer enjoyed that kind of torture," Ed said as he snickering at his own comment, "Watching their victims agonizing death, struggling with each side effect…the body trying to endure the pain…heh," he smirked evilly, and somewhat his eyes a bit deluded, as if he was memorizing the past.

How calm Edward added his opinions between conversations somehow frightened the rest of them. It seems like he knew something. Actually, it wouldn't be surprising if he commented on things like the first one, because it was kindda obvious, but the last one? It was almost he had been there and done that. Ed raised his eyebrow elegantly at them but gave no comment but a small smirk.

"Right," Abby said finally. "I don't expect the last reply, but…right."

Gibbs finally get enough of those explanation and he need to find where the killer buy those meds, since no medicines were missing from the Major's house "Can you-"

"Done, McGee?" Abby cut him.

Gibbs felt like strangle someone, too much people cut him for a day, preferably that certain blonde man who grinning like Cheshire-cat behind him.

McGee hand Gibbs a note, "its three blocks away from the crime place."

Gibbs grabbed it and then turned away. "Come on, Elric."

Ed gave those two a salute and thanks before jog to catch on Gibbs.

Tony grumbled as he checked the bathroom in the Major Hugh's bedroom. "Great, now I'm getting curious about their relationship," he said out loud, it's not like they are here to slap on him anyway. "Any normal guy would be questioning their preferences if that thing happens." His sighed, "Who am I kidding, it's Gibbs, I shouldn't question that…ugh, whatever, I'm starting to think-"

His phone was ringing pretty loudly.

Tony put down his bag and he sat on the tub's side, camera hanging on his neck. He took out his cell and answered it. "Special Agent Tony Dinozzo speaking, who's this?"

"**The Messenger,"** was the answer; Playful yet serious at the same time.

"Wha-?" the he hear something slapped followed by Gibbs' voice said something about being an idiot or something.

"**Your Boss is no fun, Dinozzo,"** said the other man on the phone, **"It's Edward."**

Tony eyebrows raised, _"Speak of the devil…" _He chuckled slightly, "What is it?"

"**Gibbs says, leave the crime scene and meet us three blocks away, you'll find Evergreen Pharmacy. Find out about any suspicious buyers, workers, and if they got some missing meds cases,"** Ed replied, **"Oh, and don't forget to lock the house down before you go. We will be there in 40 minutes, Gibbs want to make a detour-."**

Tony blinked; he knew that the golden eyed man was talking with Gibbs, well…more like in an argument.

"**What? You were telling me to- seriously Gibbs, if you- ok that's it, you asking for it- oh, Bye Dinozzo~!"** then he heard Gibbs yelling 'ELRIC'.

And then the line went dead.

Tony eyebrows rose even further. "What did just happen?" he murmured to no one in particular. He shook his head, trying to dispose whatever troubled images that keep flashed inside his brain. "Ah well, better hurry," he said before he start packing. In no more than 10 minutes, he's ready to lock the door.

THWACK!

Tony instantly dropped the key and grabbed his gun as he turned to see who throw something at him. His eyes focused and start searching where was the culprit. He walked away, closer to the gate, and start searching with his eyes again, hands still held the gun. Find none suspicious, he walked back warily to lock the door and check what the culprit was threw. He grabbed the thing: a stone covered by paper. He opened it. He found a well written-if not a bit crumpled-missive.

"Dear…Edward Elric…?" Tony murmured, surprised by the beginning of it. As he kept reading the rest, he gritted his teeth, worried. "What's going on…."

(AN: I seriously wish to put TBC here, anyway…onto the story.)

McGee stared at the Abby's computer screen. "Abby," he called her.

"Yes, McGee?" Abby answered, she was currently waiting for her result on the DNA.

"What do you think of Elric?" McGee asked her.

Abby's expression changed from stern to curious one, "Edward? Why are you asking me this? You're not interested in him, are you?"

McGee spluttered, "What? No! Well, yes I'm interested, but not in THAT way!" McGee answered her hurriedly.

"Then why?"

"Its just…He said that he knew Gibbs and Ducky more than ten years. I'm wondering how old is he…not to mention HOW they knew Elric….," McGee explained.

Abby's head turned to him, "Good question, he looked so young…mature, but young."

"Do you think if we asked Dr. Mallard about this, he'll answer?"

"Asking me what, Timothy?" asked someone so suddenly from the door. This made the pair jumped a little, surprised by the stern British accent, before they turned their back to face the person. It was Ducky.

"Ducky!" Abby greeted him happily before she jogged and finally gave the man her famous hug.

Ducky hug her back with pats on her back. "Good to see you, Abby," he said warmly, "And what about this question you wish to ask me?"

Abby let him go, she smiled brightly at the man as she glanced at McGee, "McGee here wish to ask you about Edward," she replied as bright as her smile.

Ducky raised his eyebrow elegantly, "Which is?"

McGee was looking nervous for a few second, wishing that he won't step on a line that no man shall pass. "You know…he look young, younger than the rest of us…but you and Boss seem to know him more than 20 years…how come? How old is he anyway?" he finally said it.

Ducky, after heard that, grinned broadly. "You should ask Edward yourself…."

"Are you sure he'll answer us?" McGee asked him in doubt.

"Hah, Sure," his answer was short but they could catch the amusement in his tone. "Let we put it aside later my dear boy, now I need the toxin result, Abigail?"

"Here, Ducky," Abby hand him the result.

Ducky smiled at her, "Thank you, and did you manage to get the result for the DNA?"

The dark haired woman frowned slightly, "I still don't get the result yet…I just hope by the time Gibbs here, I'll get one." She really did wish to get one before Gibbs' back, he surely would ask for it. If he knew that Abby still got none, he might forbid her more Caf-Pow!, and the though scary her.

"Well then, I should be back," Ducky said merrily. He waved and then start to walk to the door. He halted after few steps and then face them for another advice, "Just for your information, expect the unexpected when you deal with Elric, he is not that bad but…," Ducky drawled, "He have his moment…" he finished cryptically before he walked again.

Abby and McGee stared at each other again.

"Still wish to ask him yourself?" Abby asked his current partner in crime.

McGee shrugged, "I…let's talk to Ziva and Tony," he replied.

"Good idea," was her short reply, smiled all the way.

Tony squint his eyes a bit, finally sighting his boss' car. He fixed his hat then walked toward the parking lot, waiting. Once the car parked and his boss and the sun-kissed haired man get out from it, he greeted them. "Boss, Elric."

Ed gave him one finger salute while Gibbs just nodded and then sipped his coffee.

Tony realized that his boss, somewhat, a bit paler. He raised his eyebrow, "Do I want to know what happen?"

Gibbs gave him the eye that clearly told him 'don't ask' as Elric just grinned evilly.

"Guess not," he said.

"Report, Dinozzo," Gibbs said softly, but the authority never left his voice.

"I managed to get some info….Evergreen Pharmacy is fairly new one, they build four years ago, Roselyn Evergreen is the owner of said Pharmacy, and she's inside. They have seven workers, including the Pharmacists. And guess what boss?"

"One of the workers is not here today."

"Yes, His name is Simon Hedgewind. 37 years old, and he was dealing with the logistic," Tony said, "Mrs. Evergreen said that there're some meds gone during Simon's watch."

"Any known criminal records?" Ed piped in.

Tony shrugged, "I asked McGee earlier, and he cannot find one."

"A murder suspect with no criminal records," Gibbs sighed, "Elric, can't you help with this? I don't believe it that he have no criminal record."

Ed nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I found it weird too."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"The stolen documents, anyone who are trying so hard to get their hand on them, MUST be a criminal before and/or an active criminal," Ed answered.

Gibbs blinked then eyed the man critically, "I think it will be much easier if you telling us what is inside the Documents, Edward."

"…." Ed silence was unnerving. "I'll ask the SecNav," he finally said, "You go there and do your things."

Gibbs nodded. "Come on Dinozzo."

"On your six, boss!"

Watching their retreating figure, Ed took out his phone. He dialed the SecNav's personal number. On the second ring, someone answered it. "Hey, Buddy, its me Ed…," he said.

TBC…

AN: short I know. In rush. Every chapter will be edited once I have some free-time. Wish me luck in Thursday court guys~ and thank you for the reviews, fave, and alerts. And sorry I can reply you guys like always.


End file.
